That's Not Right
by M0R0N
Summary: Celeborn gets hit with midlife crisis, and turns to Elrond for help. Elrond, however, is trying to court Celebrian.
1. It all starts

Disclaimer: Shut up. I'm not writing any more of these.  
  
Celeborn signed as he looked at himself in the mirror. 'I am getting old,' he thought. Celebrian had just started seeing Elrond a few weeks ago. 'Valar, I am going to be a grandfather soon. Well, soon as in a few hundred years. I should relive my youth before it's too late.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Elrond gaped at the way Celebrian looked as she walked towards him. She was wearing a white dress that dragged on the forest floor. Her hair was completely loose, and the wind blew it past her head. They had arranged to meet in the middle of the woods of Lorien, so nobody would find them there. Elrond wished that exact moment would last forever.  
  
"Celb'rian!." Little Thranduil ran up to his cousin and she picked up by his waist. Celebrian set him on her waist and walked over to her new boyfriend. Elrond thought, 'Stupid brat, stealing my mojo! How did he find us here?'  
  
"Elrond, looks like we have company tonight," Celebrian said to Elrond. "Say hello to Elrond, Thranduil."  
  
"Hel'wo, Elwon." With Celebrian there, Elrond couldn't pummel Thranduil like he wanted to.  
  
"Hello Thranduil. Good evening Celebrian, you look wonderful." Giggling, Celebrian replied,  
  
"Thank you, dear. So, tell me, what have you planned for us to do?" Elrond wanted to rip out Thranduil's throat right then, seeing as they couldn't go for a quiet walk with him around, or drink wine, or get it on.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure it would be appropriate for Thranduil to be here with us. He is a little too young for this."  
  
"I supposed so. Thranduil, will you be OK if we left you with your nanny?"  
  
"I'l be fin'e! I love Lau'rwin! I want to marry her someday!" Thranduil all but screamed. 'What kind of idiot wants to marry their nanny, Elrond thought. Celebrian patted Thranduil's golden hair,  
  
"Oh, Thranduil, you're so adorable." Elrond was silently fuming now, 'What about me?'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Celeborn looked through his closet, and found nothing that a younger (male) elf would wear. There was a purple dress, a tiara, and some pantyhose. 'I need some help.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Review! 


	2. It all continues

Disclaimer: Shut up. I'm not writing any more of these. Thoughts in '' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Elrond? Are you in there?" Celeborn asked as he knocked on Elrond's door.  
  
No answer came, and he tried again. Still nothing. 'You better not be on a date with  
  
Celelbrian.' He started to walk towards the garden, and heard a crash. Worried,  
  
Celeborn immediately turned around and headed for the source of the noise. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Lau'rwin, I love you. Will you p'weathe th'tay wif me fore're and e're?" Little  
  
Thranduil asked, hugging the leg of his nanny, and looking up at her with his big, blue  
  
eyes. "Lau'rwin's" heart melted at the sight, and answered the small elfing's  
  
question.  
  
"Of course, my little star shadow. I will stay with you for as long as you want.  
  
But now, it is time for your bath. And then it's off to bed with you, young master."  
  
"Al'wite, Lau'rwin," said Thranduil sleepily. "Lau'rwin" picked up the little  
  
prince and started towards his chambers. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"The most beautiful flower in the garden, for the most beautiful lady in the land,"  
  
said Elrond as he bowed and offered Celebrian what really was the most beautiful flower.  
  
"Oh, Elrond! It's beautiful!" Celebrian exclaimed as the gently took the flower  
  
from his strong hand. Elrond put his hands around Celebrian's waist.  
  
"Celebrian, I-" He never got the chance to finish what he was going to say, for  
  
Galadriel had appeared on the scene. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's notes Thranduil's name could be translated as Halls of Star Shadow What was the crash that Celeborn heard? What will happen when Thranduil gets his bath? And last...why is Galadriel there? What will she do? Find out next time on...THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!! (corny music) 


End file.
